List of Kids Next Door Operatives
Individual Operatives by Numbuh * Numbuh 1-2 (Formerly Sector B 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 0 (Founder of KND) * Numbuh 0.1 (Sector Z Operative) * Numbuh 0.2 (Sector Z Operative) * Numbuh 0.3 (Sector Z Operative) * Numbuh 0.4 (Sector Z Operative) * Numbuh 0.5 (Sector Z Operative) * Numbuh 1 (Leader of Sector V, Representative of Earth in Galactic KND) * Numbuh $1.50 an hour (Student Lawyer) * Numbuh 1-Love (Leader of Sector J) * Numbuh 2 (Sector V 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 3 (Sector V Diversionary Tactical Officer) * Numbuh 4 (Sector V Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist) * Numbuh 5 (Sector V Stealth Tactical Officer) * Numbuh 6 (Sector V Honorary Operative, Undercover Agent) * Numbuh 7 (Reporter in Sector L) * Numbuhs 8a & 8b (Formerly Sector V Identical Twin Operatives) * Numbuh 2x4 (2x4 Tech Officer and Judge) * Numbuh 9 (Formerly Sector V Operative, Teen Operative) * Numbuh 10 (Leader of Sector L) * Numbuh 10-Speed (Leader of KND Central Bike Hub) * Numbuh 11 (Former Leader of Sector V, Traitor) * Numbuh 11-Teen (Leader of Sector Ph.D.) * Numbuh 12 (Traitor to the KND) * Numbuh 13 (Sector N Klutz) * Numbuh 14 (Leader of Sector N and Numbuh 13 Damage Control) * Numbuh 15 (Sector N Operative) * Numbuh 16 (Operative in Sectors N and EG) * Numbuh 17 (Possible Leader of Sector EG) * Numbuh 18 (Sector EG Operative) * Numbuh 19 (Sector EG Operative) * Numbuh 19th Century (Long-Lost Operative) * Numbuh 20 (Sector EG Operative) * Numbuh 20-Love (Sector J Operative) * Numbuh 20/20 (Moon Base Marksman) * Numbuh 21 (Sector K Operative) * Numbuh 22 (Sector K 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 23 (Sector K Operative, Incendiary Confectionary Munitions Agent) * Numbuh 24 (KND Infantry) * Numbuh 28 (KND Operative) * Numbuh 30c (Sector H 2x4 Tech Officer, Traitor) * Numbuh 34 (Sector X Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist) * Numbuh 35 (Moon Base Communications Officer) * Numbuh 36 (Moon Base Mission Filer and Security Chief) * Numbuh 41 (Moon Base Investigator) * Numbuh 42 (Sector X 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 43 (Moon Base Investigator) * Numbuhs 44 & 44 (Moon Base Infantry) * Numbuh 45 (Sector C Operative) * Numbuh 46 (Sector C Operative) * Numbuh 47 (Sector C Operative) * Numbuh 48 (Possible Leader of Sector C) * Numbuh 48 Flavors (Moon Base Ice Cream Distributor, Traitor) * Numbuh 49 (Sector C Operative) * Temporary Numbuh 49 (Lizzie) * Numbuh 58 (Decomissioning Squad Pilot) * Numbuh 59 (Decomissioning Squad Pilot) * Numbuh 60 (Arctic Base Cadet Trainer) * Numbuh 64 (Possible Sector J 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 64.740 (Undersea Research Facillity Scientist) * Numbuh 65 (Leader of Sector F) * Numbuh 65.3 (Moon Base Mission Assigner) * Numbuh 66 (Sector F 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 67 (Sector F Operative) * Numbuh 68 (Sector F Operative) * Numbuh 69 (Sector F Operative) * Numbuh 71.562 (Undersea Research Facility Scientist, Splinter Cell Member) * Numbuh 74.239 (Undersea Research Facility Scientist, Splinter Cell Member) * Numbuh 77.328 (Undersea Research Facility Scientist) * Numbuh 78 (Leader of Sector X) * Numbuh 79.512 (Undersea Research Facility Scientist) * Numbuh 80 (Eccentric 2x4 Tech Salesman) * Numbuh 8x10 (Former KND News Photographer) * Numbuh 83 (Sector W Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer) * Numbuh 84 (Sector W Yo-Yo Tactical Specialist) * Numbuh 85 (Self-Proclaimed Freak Show of Sector W) * Numbuh 86 (Head of Decomissioning, Global Tactical Officer) * Numbuh 88 (Moon Base Spy) * Numbuh 92 (Moon Base Pilot) * Numbuh 93 (Moon Base Pilot) * Numbuh 99 (Decomissioning Squad Pilot) * Numbuh 100 (Former Supreme Leader of the KND) * Numbuh 10-Squared (Former 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 101 (Head Curator at KND Museum) * Numbuh 112 (Sector J Mango Smoothie Provider) * Numbuh 123 (Creator of Thumbercise!) * Numbuh 142 (Leader of Sector T) * Numbuh 143 (Sector T Operative) * Numbuh 149 (Sector T 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 161 (Sector T Operative) * Numbuh 168 (Sector C Operative) * Numbuh 191 (KND Museum Earwax Sculptor) * Numbuh 202 (Sector G 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 206 (Decomissioned Operative) * Numbuh 222 (2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 222.2 (Former Sector M 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 274 (Former KND Supreme Leader, Teen Operative) * Numbuh 275 (Undersea Research Facility Scientist) * Numbuh 321 (Moon Base Mission Control Officer) * Numbuh 362 (KND Supreme Leader, Best Spy) * Numbuh 363 (Leader of Sector W, Most-Hated Operative) * Numbuh 411 (Leader of Sector PR) * Numbuh 440 (Official KND Blog Updater) * Numbuh 505 (Chief Hairstylist at Haircut Headquarters) * Numbuh 888 (Sector C Operative) * Numbuh 999 (First Female Operative) * Numbuh 1,600 (Future Sector V Leader) * Numbuh 5,000 (Future Sector V Operative) * Numbuh 20,000 (Undersea Research Facility Guard) * Numbuh 50 Million B.C. (Alamode Chief Archeologist) * Numbuh Eleventy Billion (Tom Warburton as an Operative) * Numbuh Infinity (KND Diplomat, Splinter Cell Member) * Numbuh Ezekiel (Sector A Operative) * Numbuh Jebadiah (Leader of Sector A) * Numbuh Rebecca (Sector A Operative) * Numbuh T (Former Sector V Operative) * Numbuh VO5 (Hairstylist at Haircut Headquarters) Sectors *Sector A - Amish *Sector B - Brazil *Sector C - China *Sector D - Denmark *Sector E - England *Sector F - France *Sector G - Germany *Sector H - Hawaii *Sector I - India *Sector J - Jamaica *Sector K - Unknown *Sector L - Unknown *Sector M *Sector N -Nevada *Sector O *Sector P - Pompeii *Sector P.d.q *Sector P.h.d *Sector Q *Sector R *Sector S - Singapore *Sector T - Texas *Sector U - Guatemala *Sector V - Unknown *Sector W - Unknown *Sector X - Louisiana *Sector Z - Unknown *Sector Unknown 1 - America * Sector Unknown 2 - Egypt * Sector Unknown 3 - Japan * Sector Unknown 4 - Canada * Sector Unknown 5 - Russia * Sector Unknown 6 - Florida * Sector Unknown 7 - Mexico * Sector Unknown 8 - Switzerland * Sector Unknown 9 - Greece *